World Goes With you
by Asada-shino808
Summary: Taboo noise,rouge reapers, more fallen angels and digimon all in the RG? Just a normal mission for Neku and the gang. With everyone alive again let's see what'll happen. Why did this all happen and Daisuke? Read to find out how this week goes! (on hiatus) Disclaimer: I don't own anything. FemDaisuke
1. The Start

**I know what you will say review section " Why are you doing another story! you're not done with Birth by Digi!" Now, now raging viewers. I updated yesterday and have been working on this for a month thanks to being inspired! Lol, hope you enjoy this!**

Hi! my name is Daisuke and I'm 12 years old and right now I'm in the RG watching my friends reunite for the 1st time in a week from a tall building that over towers the Hachiko statue.

Mr.H and Joshua are talking on the building across from me but I don't really care as long as it doesn't involve me!

It's been a week since Joshua let everyone go and I took over the conductor's and GM's jobs, pretty much the is no conductor and GM's just produce aka angel, composer, me the hikari and reapers.

Hikari is pretty much the conductor and GM into one job, I'm the composers 2nd in command now.

I noticed that Shiki finally made an appearance with that cat (or pig if you're Neku).

Neku, Shiki, Beat and his sister Rhyme all high-fived in the air happy that they finally got their 2nd chance at life.

At that same moment Joshua and Mr.H flew over to me and stood by me.

He changed his appearance to his regular teen look, the snotty rich brat as I used to call it only Mr.H

"Hiya Mr.H!" I say

"Hey Daisuke can you fix your brother? I think something is wrong with him" He told me laughing

"Maybe it's because you stopped him from destroying Shibuya by becoming a fallen angel" I say

"Haha. Your killing me. Nice to know the composer's 2nd in command agrees with me" He joked

"Whatever you too. I don't care about the plan anymore but I do care about something else." Joshua said.

"Daisuke remember your entry fee. How you had none?" he asked me.

"Yeah. The most important thing to me in week 1 was already gone and for the 2nd week I found everything out and stayed with Mr.H then I helped Neku in week 3 with Beat" I replied

"Yes, well I've had some reading that some taboo noises, reapers and fallen angels have appeared in the RG along with some digimon very few though." He said

"What!" I gasped as I stared at him

"He's right. You and Mr grumpy over there are going to go undercover to figure all of this out. You guys will be staying in either his base in Shibuya river or the back of my shop." Mr.H said

"Where do we go?" I asked Joshua.

"The shop I don't want to go and eat out everyday and pay" he replied

"Says the guys who wanted to go an a shopping spree yesterday" I countered

"Whatever" He replied

"SO we become alive again, or we're already alive... UGH this is confusing for me! Let's just say changing frequency?" I asked/yelled.

The 2 men laughed at my confusion, "Yeah changing our frequency contact Neku tonight to warn him about trouble and to have his pins on him. Now we actually have to go on that shopping spree that we couldn't go on yesterday, we need clothes for everyday and school!" Josh yelled as he grabbed me, summoned his wings and flew off with me!

"Mr.H help me!" I yelled

"Sorry I'll meet you 2 at the shop later!" He yelled as he flew back to his shop

"Ugh... fine" I said as I summoned my wings and went along with it.

* * *

(time skip to later on)

"Daisuke did you make sure we all had the same classes and such for tomorrow?" Joshua asked me.

"Yeah, what do we do if people remember us? my friends are still alive too so what if they come here to deal with the digimon?!" I asked

"It'll be fine nobody remembers us remember? As for your friends, we can only hope" He replied

"Fine, Ima go contact Neku now, knowing him, he's probably asleep now." I said glancing at the clock 10pm.

Josh and I got home and packed out clothes into 2 luggage bags respectively and left out our clothes for tomorrow.

"I set my mind up to make it seem like I was with Neku when I wasn't and scared that area and soon found Neku and communicated with him through his dreams.

"Neck it's me Daisuke, I came to warn you. Danger is coming, keep your pins on you at all times!" I yelled

"Daisuke? It's you! Danger? Okay I'll keep on it." He replied

"Good. Joshua may need you to be conductor now so I'm just wondering, would you do it?" I asked

"Conductor? I don't know. I'll tell you when I see you again" He replied

"Alright my connection is up I'll see ya Neky!" I yelled childishly as I went away in a swirl of black wind.

* * *

(back in the room)

"How'd it go?" Joshua asked me.

"Great. I found someone to take up that conductor slot!" I said

"How'd you know about that!" Joshua and Mr.H said (Mr.H just walked in when I said it)

"I'm not saying, thats a secret" I replied grinning.

The boys just shrugged.

The plan was gone over after.

Josh and I would go to the same school as Neku and the gang , explain things to them, get them to help, get Neku to do part of the conductor's job while we all still do our respective duties for the game until the problem is fixed completely.

"Alright let's do this. Good night" I said as I headed off to bed.

"Night" Said the 2 boys as they walked off to go to sleep too.

 **(Chapter end)**


	2. Day 1: Troubles

**Just to set things straight here are the ages for the digidestined this takes place 1 year before Tri:**

 **Taichi-16**

 **Yamato-16**

 **Sora-16**

 **Joe-17**

 **Izzy-15**

 **Kari-14**

 **TK-14**

 **Mimi-15**

 **Yolie-14**

 **Cody-11**

 **Ken-13**

 **Daisuke-12 (advanced and was born late)**

 **Thats it hope you enjoy this. I'll only update unless you review!**

* * *

 **(Daisuke's POV)**

School time! Take 1!

I woke up in my room from my alarm on my phone, it took me a while to remember why I'm in the RG and not hiding from Joshua but then I remembered the plan.

I got my phone from the nightstand besides my bed without looking, turned off the alarm and checked the time. 5:55 am.

'A good start I guess' I looked outside and the players "asleep".

After a mission is complete I usually give them 10-15 min to celebrate then knock them out until the next day.

I usually wake them up around 10am or something depends on where the noise is.

If there is a lot of noise coming from a source at like 1am in the morning and I feel it I wake them up and make them take care of it for a mission.

I put my earbuds on, got out of my room and went to check on Mr.H and Joshua who were sharing a room.

I thought it was cute because when Joshua and I were kids (before he turned in to a snotty brat in the UG) we were friends and before my digidestined duties kicked in we used to talk to Mr.H a lot about the UG and such, we because a family, which is why I call Joshua brother sometimes.

Mr.H was like the dad we never had and it was like he was all we needed, Joshua's parents were never around always on trips for weeks so he used to stay with Mr.H when they were on a long trip.

As for me, my parents weren't meant to be parents, they treated my bad and hated me, my sister was quick to try lessen the pain by becoming smart so they wouldn't hurt her when she defended me.

Anyway I got a quick peek in at the boy's room and saw Mr.H at loss on how to wake Joshua up, I don't blame him because Joshua isn't too keen on waking up, only I can do it.

I walked in and shook Joshua lightly and whispered, " Wake up or you'll miss out on seeing everyone again".

It seemed to work because he opened his eyes and got up and out of bed.

Mr.H was already opening the shop when Joshua and I came out to eat.

We all ate together talking about what would happen today and how well things should go.

Joshua and I got ready for school as soon as we finished breakfast.

Thankfully there are 2 bathrooms so we don't have to worry about taking turns, I put on a yellow T-shirt with a green jacket similar to Shiki's no Eri's one, a purple clip on plaid tie and a pink school skirt.

I styled my hair in a simple matter for today and pulled my gray, blue lined socked on .

I pulled on my shoes and grabbed my school bag and went out to the shop to help Mr.H out.

" Don't you have a job to do Daisuke?" He asked me

"Yeah, but I can't feel anything right now it's 6:30 after all" I said

"I'm ready Daisuke let's go" Joshua said as Mr.H and I were done setting up.

"Okay let's go, bye Mr.H!" I said as I put the broom back and left with my brother.

* * *

(time skip now NEKU'S POV)

It was 7:00am when I got to school with Shiki,Beat and Rhyme.

We met up at 6:30am at Haciko statue and walked to school, when we finally got there it was 7am.

I told everyone about the communication with Daisuke the night before so everyone was on their guard, we all had pins on along with backup pins too.

We all had the same classes thankfully pretty much all of them were advanced.

Homeroom

1\. History

2\. Trigonometry

3\. Art

4\. Video production

When we all walked out to the back go the school where a fountain and a big building was we saw 2 people that made out jaws drop.

"Daisuke! Joshua!" we yelled as we ran up to them.

"Hey guys whats up!" Daisuke said.

* * *

(Daisuke's pov)

We finally saw them yay!

Before we found them Joshua and I made a quick stop to the principles office.

Nobody knows by we own the school and Joshua made the principle Megumi.

Anyway Joshua caught them up on what would happen and all the dangers now, all of them know about the digimon situation because I explained it to them once, they were all in shock because we owned the school and how Megumi is the principle.

"Now I'll pass the player pins, Daisuke can you show them a demonstration on how you use them?" Joshua asked

"Sure. By the way everything is still the same like how our fusions work and the light pluck stuff" I said as I went behind the fountain.

(I'm gonna be making up pins just so you guys know)

I made the ground wet and slippery and glided against it to the fountain and froze the fountain, I then jumped over it and threw flames on the solid parts at the same time, which melted the ice and to finish it ohh I fired a fireball in the sky which evaporated the water on the ground while spinning.

"Tada!" I said as I finished.

Everyone started clapping even my brother.

They asked me how I did it and I just told them it took forever to learn how to dance with pins.

"We better go class starts in 10 mins" Joshua said looking at his phone it was 7:45

* * *

(Time skip to homeroom)

We all walked in to class last minute just to piss of the teacher.

It's was Joshua's idea because our homeroom was or the Iron Maiden

"Iron Maden!" The gang yelled when they saw her.

They started to Joshua and we both just shrugged we needed to keep tabs on them and this was the best way.

"Yes, now take your seats! Hello there young Mr and Miss how are you" She said, that last part was directed to me and Joshua.

"Fine" We both replied.

To speed you up on everything that happened until lunch.

Introductions were done in every class and we always got 1/2 way through then the bell rang so we would continue the next day.

Sho is our math teacher which I regret because he still has a grudge with Joshua so things were annoying.

Anyway it's now lunch and we all choose to go to where the fountain was to eat.

Everything went well until I saw the 10 people I didn't want to see.

(Kari's POV)

It's the first day of school and we are all in high school.

Well except Cody of course, I was wondering where Daisuke was, I haven't seen her in a month and her family died after the big battle but we couldn't find her.

I bet she just ran away like a crybaby I don't get why TK wasn't the leader.

Mimi came back to live in America so everything was well.

We all had different classes and non of them were advance but Joe's classes, though thats fine for me because I really like things simple.

We were all walking to the back where 2 nice fountains were to eat lunch, we just got to the back until we all saw her, Daisuke!

"Daisuke!" we all yelled as we ran up to her and the people she was with.

She seemed to of noticed us and hid behind one of the guys.

"Who are you people look at what you did?!" The younger kids kind of yelled.

"Were her friends. True ones unlike the one's you were!" A girl with pink hair yelled yelled back at us.

That little brat! Does she know that she's talking to someone who saved her life like 2 years ago!

"What are you talking about?" The older kids asked questioned

"Well you younger generation but Ken and Cody were talking bad about you leader 2 years ago! You guys pusher her away after her family died! You especially little girl hurt her the most. I'm not the brat you are!" The girl countered.

"How'd you know what I was thinking huh? Freak!" I yelled

All the younger kids were on my side the older kids didn't know what was going on.

Then the brat's friends got defensive.

* * *

(Daisuke's POV)

As much as I didn't want the older kids to find out about that I couldn't help but feel relieved.

But when my friends got all defensive I saw them reaching for a pin I got out of behind Joshua and went in the middle.

"STOP! WE NEED THEIR HELP!" I yelled.

"Look I'm sorry Sempai I never told you guys the truth about what the younger generation did to me, I didn't want to get everyone mad. But we need each others help to defeat a problem that will come up!" I yelled.

But it was too late...

Light plucks appeared, came to life, Beat and Shiki got their cards out and things started levitating they started to fight.

was chasing Kari, Joshua made a cage around TK and Yolie and Neku was causing a mini firestorm to go around the betrayers, Rhyme was causing her noise form to go around scaring them.

I sighed and checked the time, 10am.

"OH right my job Joshua!" I said as I look at him almost forgetting my job.

He nodded and signaled me to scan and thats what I did, the problem was there was plenty of noise around us! the 2nd problem was some adults having problems so I got my phone out and issued the mission for them to help the 2 adults out.

Then I issued the the real problem.

"Josh lower our frequency now! Noise! Entry fees are taken!" I yelled

Suddenly Shiki turned into Eri, Neku forgot his death again, Rhyme forgot about her brother and Beat was sad because his sister forgot.

Sadly we did have to do this but no worries they know about it this time. Pacts were quickly formed and we a second, sadly Joshua also brought the digidestend who were freaking out.

I didn't take an entry fee from them though they would die if they were players anyway.

"Got it, Neku scan! You to Rhyme, we'll meet up here when were done!" Joshua then yelled

"On it!" They yelled as we scanned and chained 8!

Joshua and I were fairing very well against our noise.

Probably because they were the composer and Hikari, though we wouldn't be here unless we were strong enough for it.

It was me,Neku and Rhyme on one side and our partners on the other side.

After a long series of battles we all were exhausted.

I sat down in the UG panting and checked the time, it was almost time for 3rd period.

Joshua changed our frequency back and we ran off to art leaving the digidestineds confused,shocked and mad.

Finally school was over and we all headed down to Mr.H's shop.

Sadly I noticed that the digidestend followed us, the rest of us noticed too but we left them alone.

When we made it to the shop we all sat down and Mr.H gave us some food with water.

"You know, you digidestend can come in right, Daisuke won't kill you yet" He said to them as he heated up some coffee for himself

There were gasps heard and they shuffled in, older kids and Ken first, I noticed Cody too.

As soon as Ken and Cody saw me the ran to hug me, I did them a favor and got out of my seat and hugged them back.

"Where have you been! We looked everywhere!" They said

"Awwww come on you two! If you want to know the truth though I went away for a bit" I replied not wanting to tell them about the reapers game.

"I pretty sure you're Daisuke but can I at least see the proof?" Tai-senpai asked

"Sure Sempai as I tugged on something that was around my neck, the lens were facing the back of my hair so nobody noticed, anyway I pulled them out and put them on top of my head and made my signature grin.

"Dai!" My sempai's said.

"Dai, you said you would need our help? With what?" Izzy asked

"We can't tell you that yet,as much as it would lessen the noise I would rather beat them than deal with you" Joshua said.

"Noise?" The older kids asked

"The stuff that cause you to freak out earlier" Rhyme replied

"That reaction was worse than mine yo!" Beat said

"Oh yeah what did you do hid behind Rhyme?" Neck countered

"It's better than "Noise? what the heck is that? Ah" I said impersonating Neku's first reaction to noise.

"Hey I knew nothing" Neku said.

"Too shay" I said.

Everyone in our group smirked.

My friends from before were really confused now.

"Look I can't say until it's necessary or the higher ups let me" I say.

Then out of nowhere some punks come in and order some coffee and Mr.H pretended to be making some.

One of them walk up to Kari and Yolie and all the digidestends get mad.

He then takes out a knife and almost states her until neck comes in and pushed them out of the way getting cut on the arm from the knife.

"Neku!" We yelled, the everything started.

I ran and healed Neku then Joshua and I went in front of the "punks".

"Neku what kind of proxy are you if you can't handle this?" Joshua said sounding disappointed,sighing and then shrugging.

"Recruiting is against the rules you know" I say pretending to scold them about it.

"Yeah what will you too do about it" They asked

"I don't know but surely you know what the game master can do right? Mission: wanna leave alive? Get ready to face off, have 10 seconds to decide or face erasure from the GM" I said

"What!" They yelled as they got their noise ready.

"Josh let's go, Neku,shiki you guys too the rest protect my friends." I said getting into my stance.

"Right!" They yelled

Pretty much we kicked their butts pretty bad and sadly they got erased.

"So much for a peaceful game this week" I said

"It's never peaceful" Joshua said.

I shrugged and looked at all the mess we made.

I quickly snapped my fingers and everything got fixed.

"I'm going to report this" Mr.H said as he disappeared

"But..." I said looking at Joshua

"They still respect him even if he's a fallen angel" Joshua said to answer me.

"I thought reapers wouldn't do this" Neku questioned

"They wouldn't they betrayed us and the noise they sent out, they were taboo noise and by the looks of it they created them. Someone taught them" Joshua said.

"Dammit!" I yelled as I punched a wall.

I then remembered what Neku was suppose to do for me and approached him in the middle of the room.

"Neku remember last night? About the offer?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why?" He replied

"Have you made your decision?" I asked him

"Yeah, I'll become the new conductor I know what to do" He said.

"Great. You actually just have to help me out by listening to Shibuya and carry massages from composer to reapers. Just my assistant" I said.

"Alright" He replied.

"Kay I have to transfer power to you know, so does Josh so he goes first" I said.

"Fine" He said as he walked up to Neku and their foreheads touched and power flew through.

It only took a few seconds and then josh pulled back tired, so I quickly ran up to him and caught him when he stumbled.

"DAD!" I yelled without thinking.

"Here! Let's get Josh to the room" He said taking Josh in his arms, Josh fell asleep on the way.

"My turn. Sorry" I said as I went up to Neku and touched our foreheads and just like Joshua power flowed but this time I shared the rest of the music of Shibuya.

When I pulled back I felt tired but I was still fine.

"Try listen now Neku" I said.

"Ahhh" He yelled in pain.

"That bad from this room huh" I said.

I soon explained everything he needed to know and things were settled.

"Guys you should go, it's Saturday tomorrow, Josh and I have to take care of stuff." I said to my old friends so they left the cafe.

"Are you okay?" Shiki asked me.

"Tired but fine" I replied.

"Alright we have to go now sadly bye guys" Neku said as they turned to leave

"Alright Joshua and I are going to be staying in here tomorrow so if you need us you know where to find us. Night!" I said as they left.

I helped close up the shop, ate dinner, got ready for bed check on Joshua then went to bed.

'Tomorrow won't go so well now' I thought as I fell asleep.

* * *

 **(Chapter end)**

 **Hop you guys enjoyed it's the longest thing I've ever written in a day! I gotta start HW this week but I'll find time to update!**

 **Bye bye!**


	3. Day 2: Morning of Rest

**_Day 2: "Rest"_**

* * *

 **Daisuke's POV!**

I woke up and looked outside of my window to notice it was still dark outside.

Checking my phone on the nightstand by my bed and hissed at the bright light coming from it I checked the time, it was 5am in the morning.

I grabbed a black jacket and changed into going out shorts and since they were still pretty short I wore purple plaid high knee socks.

I tiptoed to the door and grabbed my red plaid converse and quickly and quietly put them on.

I did the normal routine to fix up Mr.H's shop a bit to save him the time and went out into the dawn.

I walked around and revisited pretty much everywhere I went within my first week of the game and then checked my watch, it was 7am.

I decided that I was done and decided to jog my way back to Mr.H's shop.

When I got back I saw Mr.H and Joshua eating breakfast at one of the tables chatting with each other happily.

I walked in and sat next to Josh who passed me a glass of water which I took with thanks.

We talked about yesterday's events and I kept my head down thinking about things.

'It's the last day of the game for this week I've gotta give them a challenge today. I have to face the digidestined today too but since were in Shibuya maybe I can say hi to Taky and the gang for a bit. But then I have to bring players to life and sort everything out, solve the mystery and help Neku out...' I was about to keep going on but a voice brought me out of it.

"Daisuke!"Joshua said

"Huh" I said looking up at him startled.

"I was asking if you want to get ready for the day then head to Neku's or hang with them so we can come up with a mission" He said

"Yeah" I replied coming out of it.

I took off to get ready without finishing my breakfast and got ready for the day and calmed down.

I wore I wore a google blue outfit with the matching gloves and put my hair in side pigtails. (If you play KH Unchained X you should get what I mean)

I headed out with Josh and we headed to Hachiko where I sensed where the UG gang was.

* * *

When we got there everyone was shocked to see us.

"I thought you two were gonna rest today yo!" Beat said

"Well we were but It's Saturday so I need to do missions and all..." I said trailing off

But at that time the digidestined just had to be around and just had to hear my statement.

"Misssion?" Taichi-sempai said turing around with everyone else following.

"Oh great just what we need another headache today" Joshua said next to me

"What was the first? I don't recall any problems" I asked looking to him

"Well it was you this morning. It's worrying when you in a mood like that" He said to me as if her was scolding me.

"Ohh" I said nervously, knowing how overprotective people are of me.

"Can we just get on with the mission already? We can't give them a reaper or noise because it has to be hard right?" Neck asked me

"Actually it could be a powerful noise..." I said trailing off

"What! We didn't have to keep fighting game masters!" Neku and Shiki exclaimed

"It ain't my fault that they wanted to go after you themselves" I replied

"Fine.. We can have one of us do it" Rhyme suggested to us

"That's a great idea it should be one of the duos!" Shiki exclaimed

" That works well but it can't be me or Daisuke because the players or anyone for that matter except you guys, "them" and the angels can't know who we are or our identities for that matter" Joahua said pointing to us.

"Okay then Rhyme and I are gonna do it" Beat said while Rhyme smiled

"Okay then. Does 104 work for you guys to fight in? There are the most noise there too." I asked

"Sure!" They replied as we headed off with the digidestined following us sadly

When we got there we ditched the digidestined and headed to the UG.

Leaving Beat and Rhyme to face survivors we left to go and face some nosie.

* * *

(Time Skip)

Finishing off the last of the noise in the area we got a message from beat and them that they were done and that we needed to help the people become alive again.

So we all ran off to the area and made our appearance.

After chatting with some of the kids we separated the kids who wanted to be reapers and who wanted to live again

After all the duos said goodbyes Joshua and I did our magic and made things how they wanted it.

By the time we were done it was lunch time so we headed back and landed right by the digidestined who looked like they were ready to leave.

"Wanna join us? We were gonna go find somewhere to eat" Matt asked us through the 2nd generations mean looks.

Too tired and hungry to argue we all nodded in appreciation and headed to Mr.H's shop.

When we got there it was rush hour so Josh and the rest of us told the digidestined to wait in the back while we dragged each one of our butts to the kitchen to help out.

After the 30min rush hour was over we headed out to the back (AKA our room) and had such with the rest of the digidestindes.

 **Chapter end.**

 **This is only pt 1 I have to update another time but I'll do it soon cuz tomorrow is the last day of school!**

 **REVIEW!**


	4. Day 3: Plans

**Welp. No reviews. One follow. But you know what I like reading my own story. So let's update some old stories!**

 **Okay so this is just for my own memory but it's just before Tri forget what I said when I said 1 year before hand. Also I actually have to watch the ages as I will make Daisuke not age physically but mentally which will be explained in the story later on. Anyways, I have to make sure that they are all in high school, I really want to explain everything now but in due time this will happen. But all I can give away is that Daisuke is an advanced kid and skipped some grades. Also, you know how Joe is in high school with them which is impossible but for the sake of this fic... yeah.**

 **Taichi-15**

 **Yamato-15**

 **Sora-15**

 **Joe-16**

 **Izzy-15**

 **Kari-14**

 **TK-14**

 **Mimi- 15**

 **Yolie-14**

 **Cody-12**

 **Ken- 13**

 **Daisuke- 12**

 **Joshua- 14**

 **Neku- 14**

 **Shiki- 14**

 **Rhyme- 13**

 **Beat- 14**

 **Day 2 (part 2):**

* * *

 **Daisuke POV:**

'Rush hour was a pain today' I thought as I walked into the other room almost bumping into a wall but Rhyme pulled my hand before that could happen in which I thanked her for.

"Thanks Rhyme sorry about that" I said

"No problem Rhyme after all your still growing right?"

"Hey Rhyme! Your not that taller than me!" I exclaimed as we all sat down.

I fell on the 2nd couch with a loud thump.

"So can you inform us on the situation that we are currently in right now?" Sora asked Neku

"Don't ask me. If I recall we just got out of the game a week ago. Ask Blondie or the redhead" Neku replied leaning into his comfy chair.

The digidestined stared to where Joshua and I were with questioning eyes.

"Well it's a long story and honestly I want to take care of it myself" I said standing up.

"Daisuke. It's like you said you want to but you can't. So here we are for help as rarely we get it" Joshua says pulling me back into my seat.

"So what exactly is up Joshua?" Shiki questions pushing up her glasses.

"Plenty of things. Digimon is being spotted in the UG, noise is getting weird again, reapers have made taboo noise as was shown before and don't get me started on how weird things have gotten in the UG" I ranted closing my eyes.

"What do we have to do with it though. No offense but our partners aren't here and well Daisuke is a digidestined is it really that bad?" Cody asked kindly making me smile.

"Yes, I can still can open a portal to the digital world and get the digimon. I can't handle this alone this time and I need help" I replied kindly

"So what do we have to do?" Taichi asked us

"Well as you guys know nothing about the UG and have never died as much as we all want some of you guys to do, you have to stick together or with one of us for a while" Joshua explained.

"Neku has to get used to being the new conductor and the rest of the Shibuya group has to watch you guys and help deal with all the noise problems I've been having"

"So when do we start?" Sora asked

" As soon as possible so tomorrow? Or maybe right now." I said standing up as they looked at me questioning

"Neku scan" I said as Neku put his hand on his headphones and listened.

He gasped as he opened his eyes. "104" is all he said with haunted eyes.

"hmmm let's see" I said scanning and focusing and the cause in the noise in 104.

'The taboo noise might be having an effect on them' I thought as I looked up.

"Josh we might have to go" I said looking at him next to me.

He nodded as he passed each Digidestined a set of pins.

"You guys have 3 sodas to heal and the rest of them are starter pins that should get you around. Let's go" Josh yelled as he threw the pin bags into the air and we ran outside.

* * *

 **At 104**

Well about 1/2 way though the process Joshua switched everyone's frequency to the UG which made the Digidestined stumble a bit but they quickly saw nothing wrong and moved on with running.

'How do they not notice they're going faster?' I thought as I dashed forward.

Soon we made it to the area and saw noise swarming the area. We nodded and quickly splitting up.

But the digidestined had no clue what was going on and panicked when they saw some people missing.

Who got partnered up with who by the way you may ask.

Well Joshua may of forced a pact on some of them but here is how it went:

TWEWY

Neku & Shiki

Beat & Rhyme

Joshua (He's the composer he can break rules, they don't want us to destroy the town again anyways)

Digidestined

Tai & Matt

Mimi & Izzy

Joe & Sora

TK & Cody

Kari & Yolie

Ken & Me! (I had to or else he would have nobody)

We all split and Joshua had to defy the logic and be himself by trying to help beat the noise.

I quickly got to work hoping that my old friends wouldn't die on their 1st fight but not really caring in a way.

I slashed some noise in hand and made them disappear and noticed that Matt, Izzy,Sora, Cody and Yolie Were kinda struggling and panicking.

Luckily their weapons were little creatures that they could command.

'They're not hopeless at least' I thought as I rushed in for more

"Gotta love giving the noise what they deserve!" I said as I ran in front of my other "friends" as I made guns appear in my hand and shot

"Shiki! Rhyme! Let's go!" I exclaimed as we were on the last few noise.

* * *

 **(At The End Of The Battle)**

I laughed a whole bunch at the end of the battle as adrenaline started wearing off.

Of course that led to a few weird stares from others (But the UG Gang of course)

After my long session of laughing things off I started to get a little shaky and turned around to the rest of my group.

"Hey Josh. I kinda don't..." I started saying but then Josh and Neku ran up to me putting their hands on my shoulder as I kept shaking

'Why does it always get so cold in times like this?' I thought as I hugged the both of them. But Josh was a little colder than Neku I guess you could say, but it was warm enough to make my stop shaking so much and then I felt Josh's heat leave and I was just with neku.

"Hey Neku..you don't mind if..."

"Yeah yeah kid. Ya know sometimes I think your insane when you do that"

"Well its an instinct deal with it "

"Hey what's up with her?" TK asked.

This resulted in a glare from Beat. "We ain't gotta answer you!"

"Anyways, let's head back I bet we're all tired I gotta bring Dai home" Josh said as he brought me out of Neku's arms

"Thanks for the help today see you guys tomorrow!" I said as I stood up straight and ran along home.


End file.
